The invention relates to a system for downloading software with a module which includes a control circuit and a storage device for storing software, and with a loading device for delivering software to the module whose control circuit is arranged to download software, to be stored in the storage device, after reception of an appropriate instruction.
A system of this kind is known from DE 43 33 272 A1 and includes a terminal apparatus which is coupled to a network and also a maintenance device. The maintenance device transmits new operating software for a control circuit of the terminal apparatus via the network, said software being downloaded into the terminal apparatus by means of a downloading control unit which is included in the control circuit. For the downloading operation the downloading control unit utilizes downloading software which is stored in a downloading memory. The operating software is stored in another memory which is referred to as the operating memory. This communication system requires a separate memory (downloading memory) and a separate control unit (downloading control unit) for the downloading operation.